Player Changes of 5.5
New Icon Version Players The icon players are the players of their prime period. They will have a new design card, higher ability, different specialities and better title compare to their normal version. The normal version player card will not have any changes. The first icon version player will be M.Desailly. You can sign him by providing his normal version card and meet some other requirements in the event of Star Signing Ceremony. Marcel Desailly Position: CB/DMF Club: Milan, London Blues, Marseille During a successful career at club level, lasting from 1986 to 2006, Desailly won several titles, including UEFA Champions League medals with both Marseille and A.C. Milan. At international level, he collected 116 caps between 1993 and 2004, scoring 3 goals, and was a member of the France international squads that won the 1998 World Cup and Euro 2000. New CL players Jorge Valdano Position: CF/AMF Club: Madrid Whites Valdano had a major influence in Argentina's 1986 triumph, including a goal in the final, he scored a total of 4 goals in the tournament, and played a major role in Argentina's 1986 victory. His most successful period at club level was at Madrid, where he won Spanish League twice and two Europe Cups. Alessandro Costacurta Position: CB Club: Milan Costacurta was a tactically versatile defender who excelled anywhere along the backline, which allowed him to have a long and highly successful career, both at club level and with the national side, winning many trophies. Rate Adjustment Ashley Cole Position: LB/LMF Club: Gunner, London Blues, Roma Cole is considered by many critics and fellow professional players as one of the best defenders of his generation, and by some, for the better part of his career, as the best left back in the world Wesley Sneijder Position: AMF/CMF Club: AFC Ajax, Madrid Whites, Inter Milan A creative and versatile midfielder, Sneijder has been recognised as one of the classic playmakers of the 2010s. From his impeccable placement and confirmed ability to score from free kicks, Sneijder earned the reputation as a dead-ball specialist. Gabriel Jesus Position: CF/LW Club: Manchester City Jesus is renowned for his pace, technical skills, dribbling ability, creativity, finishing, movement, and work ethic. Former Brazilian striker Ronaldo has praised Jesus and touted him for future success with the Brazilian national team. Full List Summer Transfers VIP Players Star Road I.Casillas, P.Cech, Filipe Luís, B.Schweinsteiger, D.De Rossi, Dani Alves from their current clubs and W.Sneijder (Madrid Whites) will be removed from Star Road. Paths of Glory A.Cole (London Blues) and A.Robben (FC Bayern Munich) have been removed in 5.5 version. And A.Robben Info cannot be used anymore. K.Benzema, Thomas Muller, Mesut Ozil, K.Mbappe, C.Fabregas and S.Mane Info have been added to Paths of Glory. Auction J.Cruyff, L.Thuram, Gullit, F.Lampard, S.Gerrard, K.Benzema, Thomas Muller, Mesut Ozil, K.Mbappe, C.Fabregas and S.Mane Info have been added to Auction. A.Cole (London Blues), A.Robben (FC Bayern Munich), Robin Van Persie (Red Devils) and Xavi (FC Barcelona) Info have been removed from Auction. Ability Adjustments The ability of the following players will be increased in 5.5 version: Kevin De Bruyne, J.Oblak, K.Benzema, Virgil Van Dijk, Ter Stegen, Alisson Becker, Manuel Neuer, D.De Gea, Ederson, M.Salah, S.Mane, R.Firmino, Harry Kane, P.Aubameyang, E.Cavani, C.Eriksen, Jordi Alba, M.Pjanic, J.Vertonghen, H.Son. New Players 15 young talents have been added to the game